


What Are the Odds?

by Lux Remanet (orphan_account)



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oneshot, holiday!fic, lightis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lux%20Remanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightis Christmas!fic . Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are the Odds?

The Palamecia restaurant, located in the capital’s upper west side was famous for two things Yuj believed.  First and foremost was its tonberry steak.  The second, which its relieving maitre’d considered himself an expert on, were the women who frequented it.  It was one of the reasons he’d sneaked a sprig of mistletoe above the counter.  He’d managed to steal a few kisses here and there ‘in the name of Christmas’ he’d told them with a charming smile.   _And the night is still young_ , he’d thought, right until the moment  _she_ walked in.

In a deep crimson bow back dress and the sharpest-looking pair of stilettos to match, it was as if he were witnessing the wrath of the Goddess Hera herself.  And as terrified as he was that those stilettos were going to get shoved somewhere painful in the next few seconds if he failed to say the right thing, another part of him was also fascinated.  Never had he seen so many changes in facial expression in a single moment, especially with those eyes of hers.  A few moments ago they’d reminded him of the sparkling waters of Bodhum beach.  So clear and vibrant, he felt as if he could jump in and swim a couple of laps.  You’d be hard pressed to find a smile more radiant than  _Lightning_ _’s_ , the boss always said.  That was certainly believable now, because now he felt like drowning.

“Hey!” Yuj’s eyes snapped up from Lightning’s chest, guilty.

“Yes I understand you’re a valued customer of ours, but our policy is—“

“A crock of shit,” Lightning interrupted sharply “I  _know_.” She leaned forward and jabbed her finger on the counter.  “ _Now_  I want to know why the table I have reserved has been given to  _someone else_.  I have been coming here every Christmas and this is the first time this has ever happened.”

“Uh…you see…” he shrank back a little and lost his voice as her eyes narrowed into slits.  It was like staring straight into the eyes of a lion closing in for the kill.  If a hole had opened up and dragged him into a dark abyss, he was one hundred per cent certain that only this woman would have been able to find him. 

Lightning crossed her arms, still waiting.

 _This other customer_ _’s next in line for the Lucii throne, so there_ _’s that._

Her expression suddenly turned incredulous.  “ _Excuse_ me?”

 

 

 

Yuj’s hands flew to his big mouth.  “Uh…you weren’t supposed to know that.”

 

###

 

“Excuse me,” the Lucian prince almost had to stand, trying to get his attention.

Maqui stood starstruck; eyes wide with terror and fascination.   _Prince_   _Noctis Lucis Caelum is really looking at me. And talking to me._

“Y-yes your highness?”  He squeaked, before immediately wanting to punch himself in the head.   _No! What are you doing! The boss said not to address him like that!_ “Sorry,” he added quickly “I didn’t mean to uh—”

“It’s okay,” there was an amused expression on the prince’s face, before became troubled.  “You won’t have to worry about it after tonight.”

Maqui was curious, but the man was already nodding toward the front of the restaurant where someone was apparently tearing a new one in Yuj.

 “What’s going on over there?” he asked.   

Maqui hesitated.  Nabaat was a stickler for professionalism and had the ears of a German Shephard when it came to ‘gossip’.   _It doesn_ _’t matter if you_ _’re talking to Etro herself.  Keep your head down, and your mouth shut. We sell cuisine, not secrets._

“Uh well…” his face reddened and he shook his head “it’s not my place to say, and I’m kinda new and—look, I really need this job, your highness.  I’ll get in trouble if—”

“You won’t get in trouble, promise.”

Maqui still checked to make sure before whispering.  “But it concerns  _you_ , your highness.”

“In that case,” the prince’s tone was stern this time, and Maqui sat down; albeit reluctantly.

“Uh you see, as with all Christmas dinners, The Palamecia was completely booked  _months in advance,_ " he said, feeling like the boss’ eyes were trained on him from the shadows.

"How’d I get this table then?"

 

Maqui scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“I’ll go talk to them—” Caelum made to stand.  “Knew I should have stayed in and opted for takeout instead,” Maqui heard him mutter.

“No!”

The prince raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll get in trouble,” Maqui implored.  “You weren’t supposed to know, remember?  And it’s under control, anyway.  Someone else cancelled so they’re giving that space to them.”

With a shrug Caelum sat back down.  “The maitre’d sounds like he’s having a good time,” he remarked reproachfully.  “Shouldn’t your boss be up there trying to fix the situation?”

“Actually, the whole mess is his fault in the first place so she’s letting him suffer for a bit.  The customer is apparently highly valued and well-respected.  Has been coming here for years.  Really hot, too,” Maqui couldn’t help but add. 

“Hot?” Caelum asked.

“Clear skin, supermodel figure,” Maqui nodded, before his expression turned thoughtful.  “Weird choice of hair colour though.”

That fact seemed to make Caelum sit up straighter.  “What colour’s her hair?” He asked the question as if his life depended on it.

“Pink.”

Caelum stood immediately. 

“Wait!” Maqui implored, trying and failing to stop him as they maneuvered their way through the sea of tables. “ Yuj has it all under control.” His tone became even more desperate as they neared the entrance.  “ _Sir_! There’s no need for you to—”

Caelum paused, but only to glare at him. “Pink’s not a weird colour,” he said. 

Maqui stared, mind completely blank. And then he was hurrying after him, pretending he couldn’t see Nabaat giving him the stink eye a few tables away. He crossed the arched entryway not a second after the prince who seemed unaware of anything else, save the woman banging her fist on Yuj’s counter.

“Your highness!” Maqui yelled. Caelum approached her anyway.  What happened next, Maqui remembered in short flashes. 

Caelum reached out…

…she turned at precisely the moment she heard ‘highness’…

…and then Caelum was kissing the living shit out of her. 

Maqui and Yuj exchanged puzzled glances.  The maitre’d shrugged, pointing to the mistletoe. 

“Don’t be stupid,” said Nabaat to the two of them.  “She’d punch him in the face if he were a complete stranger.”

“So…” Maqui let the question hang in the air and waited.

Nabaat rolled her eyes.  “Lightning didn’t know who his highness really was, but he’d been planning on telling her  _himself_ after all these years _.  Hence, t_ he need to keep his identity under wraps  _until then_.”

“ _Oh_ …” said the two in unison. 

“Amateurs,” Nabaat spat.

The woman’s cheeks were flushed when they finally parted, but it was only so that Caelum could whisper into her ear. 

“You can’t be serious.” Maqui heard her scoff.  “How does something  _that big_  remain quiet  _in your own home country_?”

Caelum shrugged and began guiding her back to their table, flanked by Nabaat.   “Well….it helps when your dad’s the king,” he snickered.

“Dang,” said Yuj with a shake of his head. 

“Yeah,” Maqui agreed with a laugh.  “ _Dang_.”


End file.
